<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Gang Celebrated Christmas by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387898">How the Gang Celebrated Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Murdoch Mysteries Christmas story, for set in modern Toronto 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Effie Newsome/George Crabtree, Henry Higgins/Ruth Newsome, Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts, Margaret Brackenreid/Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Prologue</p><p>Here's my fanfic sorry it took so long. Had writer's block and kept changing and adding to the story. Here's the summary of what you can expect to read during the holidays:</p><p>The whole gang heads to the Newsome's Ski Lodge for a 2 week vacation.</p><p>Watts and Jack celebrate Hanukah and Christmas as a couple.</p><p>Ruby shows up with her fiancé and other news.</p><p>George proposes to Effie</p><p>Julia finds out she's pregnant again and announces it to William in a funny way.</p><p>Lizzie and John grow close and develop feelings for each other.</p><p>Happy New Year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heading into Ski Lodge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Station; 9:00 am, December 6, 2019</p><p>William and Julia arrive at the station with Starbucks coffee in their hands; William's hair slick back which made him look like James Bond, his 60's style glasses over his eyes, black puffer jacket and scarf, blazer, shirt and pants with tie. Julia, with her hair down to her shoulder with bangs; glasses over her eyes, her long black puffer jacket and pink scarf, blazer, pants and shirt as well.</p><p>"Oh my God, babe this coffee isn't working" Julia said in a tired voice</p><p>"I warned you I was working late and you could handle Mary's teething" he said giving her a look</p><p>"Babe, don't start with me today"</p><p>William raised his hands up "fair enough"</p><p>They sat at their desks when Henry approaches them.</p><p>"Murdoch's…uhh I mean detectives"</p><p>"yes Henry, what have you?" asked William</p><p>"Since the inspector gave everyone the 2 weeks off starting December 20, Ruthie booked rooms for the whole gang at her family's ski lodge, from December 21-January 3, want to come?"</p><p>"Uh…Julia?" William asks her</p><p>"Can Lizzie, Daniel and Mary come along?" said Julia</p><p>"Oh, yes of course, John and Bobby are coming"</p><p>"We'll have to check with Lizzie first since she is going to New York for New Year's Eve" Julia responded back</p><p>"No worries, but can you ask Becca if she will come…I tried asking her but with the separation with Nate and baby Bianca…"</p><p>"I'll talk to her, Henry"</p><p>"Thank you, Jules" Henry said and leaves to go back to his desk</p><p>"So, babe, are you going to call, Lizzie?" asked William</p><p>"I'll text her, since she is in class, but would be on her 5 minute break"</p><p>To: Lizzie;</p><p>Hi hunny, would you like to come to Ruth's family ski lodge from December 20? Were staying till January 3. Text me when you get this.</p><p>"Ok, I texted her, we just have to…" just then Lizzie responded back</p><p>To: Mom;</p><p>Hey mama, I would love to go, but can only can go from Dec 21-Dec 28…is that alright?"</p><p>To: Lizzie;</p><p>Yes, hunny that is absolutely fine, thanks responding back.</p><p>"Will, Lizzie can come"</p><p>"Ok, great"</p><p>"HENRY!" William shouted to him which startled him</p><p>"Yes, Will?"</p><p>"Were coming"</p><p>"Great….but uh Jules?"</p><p>"Yes, I will ask Becca"</p><p>Watts then comes over towards them with a coffee in his hands and leans against the water cooler and clears his throat, (clears throat)</p><p>"Something you want Watts?" William asks while looking through a file</p><p>"I'm just a bit nervous about celebrating Christmas this year" Watts said taking a sip of his coffee</p><p>"Why, Watts? Aren't you celebrating with Jack?"</p><p>"I am, but nervous about meeting his mother."</p><p>"Oh…she doesn't know that you're a couple?" William asked awkwardly</p><p>"Oh, she thinks were just friends, but I'm referred to her still as Watts, but Jack said he met someone named Llewellyn, but she is hard of hearing and kept telling Jack she's excited to meet Lou-Ellen"</p><p>"Oh…" William responds back</p><p>"Yes, and I well I just wanted ask Murdoch…what was your reaction when I came out…since your Catholic and Jack's mother is as well"</p><p>"Well, I wasn't surprised since I sort knew since I first met you and then when you started hanging or more like dating with Jack, I have never seen you so happy and so focused on work"</p><p>"So you believe that love is love no matter if the couple are the same gender?"</p><p>"Watts, since being with Julia, no matter what the Catholic law says, love is love"</p><p>Watts approaches him and gives him a big hug, "thank you, Murdoch…I appreciate it"</p><p>"Anytime" William said and pats him on his shoulder</p><p>Watts goes back to his desk when William's phone rings, he answers it, "yes, hi Becca….yes, ok, we'll be over shortly"</p><p>"Becca has some info on our latest victim"</p><p>Julia grabs her phone and puts in her coat pocket and grabs William's hand and walk out of the station to the morgue.</p><p>She looks around to make sure no one was watching and pushes William to the wall and passionately kisses him.</p><p>They continue kissing when he pulled back and grabbed her face into is hands, "what was that for?"</p><p>"Just how you gave Watts encouragement and knowing no matter what happens he's happy with Jack. If his mother can't accept it, then it's her loss"</p><p>They kiss again and continue heading to the morgue.</p><p>…...</p><p>Morgue; 10:30 am</p><p>They head into the morgue where Becca gave them the full report on the latest victim.</p><p>"Well thanks Becks if there is anything else, let us know"</p><p>"Yes, as always, Jules"</p><p>William and Julia began heading out when Julia turns back around to Becca.</p><p>"Oh, Becca, you should come along with the whole gang to the ski lodge"</p><p>"I would but Bianca…and Nate…it's complicated"</p><p>"Lizzie, Daniel and Mary are coming, as well as John and Bobby, so bring along Bianca"</p><p>"You know what I will. I'm not just going to stand around my house feeling bad about myself, when I can be having fun with my friends at Christmas."</p><p>"Exactly, Becks"</p><p>"Ok, tell Henry I will come"</p><p>"I will, Becks, see you later"</p><p>William and Julia leave the morgue and head back to the station.</p><p>…..</p><p>Newsome Ski Lodge; December 20th 12:30 pm</p><p>William, Julia, and Becca all arrive together in the Murdoch's van and are greeted by Ruth.</p><p>"Julia! Rebecca! Detective Murdoch!" Ruth says as she squeeze hugs them, "welcome, but where are the children?"</p><p>"Oh, Lizzie is bringing them tomorrow, since we ran out of room in the van" says Julia</p><p>"Oh, great well check in at the reception and Murdoch's your room is 312 and Rebecca yours is 314"</p><p>"Thank you, Ruth" Julia says as she, William and Becca get their luggage out of the back of the van.</p><p>"When your all unpacked, were going to have some lunch prepared by a chef. What would you like?"</p><p>"Uh…I wouldn't mind some pasta" said Julia</p><p>"I will take a club sandwich" said Rebecca</p><p>"I will take a burrito" said William</p><p>"Ok, your lunch will all be ready for you all at 1:30 in the dining area"</p><p>"Thank you, again Ruth" said Julia</p><p>They unpacked all their luggage and had a marvelous lunch along with their friends talking about Christmas traditions, skiing and planning a movie or game night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy Hanukkah and Telling Mrs. Walker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack's Apartment; 8:30 am, December 22nd</p><p>Watts was still sleeping when he woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and coffee. He rubs his eyes and sees Jack coming into the bedroom with a breakfast tray.</p><p>"Jack…what's this?"</p><p>Jack places the tray over Watts and kisses him on the lips, "Happy Hanukkah, Lou"</p><p>Watts smiles and kisses Jack again, "thank you"</p><p>Jack laid back down in bed along with Watts and they began enjoying breakfast together when Watts heard a chirp coming from the corner of the bedroom.</p><p>"Jack…what's that noise?"</p><p>"Oh, I forgot, wait here"</p><p>Jack goes to the corner and lifts an oval shaped object covered by a sheet and brings in over to Watts, "happy first day of Hanukkah, babe"</p><p>"Jack, what is it?"</p><p>"Well, flip the sheet to find out"</p><p>Watts gets up from the bed and goes to the object and flips the sheet and is surprised by what he sees.</p><p>"Do you like it, Lou?"</p><p>"Jack, it's a bird…with a small tree with a pear in a cage?"</p><p>"it's a partridge in a pear tree…in a cage"</p><p>Watts began crying and kisses Jack, "I love it"</p><p>"I'm glad…I tried to keep the bird, beside the tree, but it wouldn't stay"</p><p>"it's perfect, is he or she our pet now?"</p><p>"Yes, she's ours, her name is Jewel"</p><p>"Jewel?"</p><p>"our couple name Llewelyn and Jack, but if you don't…"</p><p>Watts grabs Jack's face and shakes his head, "it's perfect"</p><p>"I'm very glad, but prepare for 11 more gifts coming during the next few days"</p><p>"oh really, all I got for you is a couple of gifts, Jack"</p><p>Jack grabs his face and kisses him, "your all I want for Christmas."</p><p>Watts kisses Jack passionately and they fall on the bed.</p><p>…..</p><p>Mrs. Walker's House, 12:00 pm; December 23rd</p><p>"Mom were here" says Jack as he enters into her house</p><p>"Jackie, my boy, Merry Christmas" says Mrs. Walker</p><p>"Merry Christmas, mom. You remember Watts?" says Jack</p><p>"Oh yes, Watts, Merry Christmas"</p><p>"Merry Christmas…uh…Mrs. Wa…I don't know what to call you?"</p><p>"Watts, you can call me Beth"</p><p>"Well, Merry Christmas Beth"</p><p>"thank you…oh where's Lou-Ellen, Jack? Is she on her way?"</p><p>"Uh mom, you may want to sit down"</p><p>"Oh" she says nervously and sits down on the couch</p><p>"mom" Jack says as he holds her hands, "there is no Lou-Ellen"</p><p>"oh, did you break-up?"</p><p>"no, mom…Lou-Ellen is Watts"</p><p>She looks at him confused "I'm sorry…I'm confused?"</p><p>"Beth…" Watts says as he sits down beside her on the couch, "my name is Llewelyn"</p><p>"I thought it was Watts?"</p><p>"That's my last name. My full name is Llewelyn Watts."</p><p>"I still don't understand, Jack?" but she gave them a look like she knew what they were saying.</p><p>Jack and Watts knew she understood, but didn't want to hear it.</p><p>"mom, Watts is my boyfriend"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I'm gay, mom"</p><p>Mrs. Walker's face went completely angry red as she stood up and headed to her bedroom.</p><p>"We made her mad Jack"</p><p>"Yes and in about 3 seconds we'll hear her punching her pillows"</p><p>"Why?" said Watts</p><p>"She never agreed with discipling me, so instead of spanking me she always punched her pillows. We have gone through a lot of pillows over the years"</p><p>Watts chuckled, "but do you regret telling her?" he said as he caressed Jack's cheek</p><p>Jack kisses Watts, "no, it was worth it."</p><p>…..</p><p>1 hour later Mrs. Walker comes out of her room and sits down on the couch, "Jack, are you happy?"</p><p>He nods, "I am. I love Watts"</p><p>"Well , you know my religion and I are against this…but I always knew"</p><p>"You knew I was gay?"</p><p>She nodded "yes and I thought it was because of something I did and your dad was never around."</p><p>He grabs her hands, "mom, you have been a great mother to me and being gay as nothing to do how you raised me and that is another reason, I broke up with Stacy last year because I had to be true to myself."</p><p>"Well, Jack, it will take some time to accept it but your happy…and I'm happy too."</p><p>They hug, "thanks, mom"</p><p>"oh and Watts?"</p><p>"Yes, Beth?"</p><p>"If you hurt my boy, I will kill you"</p><p>Watts laughs and nods, "I promise, I would never hurt him. I love your son"</p><p>"Well then, welcome to the family" she says as she gives him a hug.</p><p>Watts, Jack and Beth celebrated a lovely early Christmas together, then afterwards Watts and Jack headed to the ski resort to celebrate it with the gang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ruby Ogden & the Fiancé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ski Resort; 9:00 am, Christmas Eve</p><p>It was Christmas Eve morning; everyone was eating their breakfast when Ruth noticed a car pulling up the driveway.</p><p>"hmm, Henny Penny, who just arrived?"</p><p>Henry looked outside, "I don't know, Ruthie"</p><p>Julia recognized that car anywhere and got up from the table, "Ruth, that's Ruby…I forgot to mention she was coming along…sorry is that alright?"</p><p>"Really! The more the merrier!" Ruth said with excitement</p><p>"Julia, you invited your sister?"</p><p>"William, she was in town and she hasn't celebrated Christmas with us since Mary was 9 months old"</p><p>William takes a deep breath "right, fine"</p><p>Julia walks outside to help Ruby with her luggage.</p><p>"Ruby!"</p><p>"Jules!" Ruby said as she ran and gave her a hug</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Ruby, and who's this fine man?" Julia says as she sees a man taking out luggage out of the car</p><p>"Back off, your married and he's mine!"</p><p>Julia laughs "hi, I'm Julia, Ruby's older and more responsible sister"</p><p>"yes, I recognize you from the pictures. I'm Simon…" They shake hands, "the fiancé"</p><p>Julia has a shock look on her face, "the what?"</p><p>"uhh babe…I haven't told her yet"</p><p>"that explains her shocked reaction"</p><p>"well just bring your stuff in and get settled in a room and then tell me all about this…engagement" Julia says</p><p>Ruby and Simon get all settled in their room and then come back in the room to see everyone.</p><p>"Auntie Ruby!" says Daniel as he runs into her arms</p><p>"Hi sweetheart! My gosh you have grown and the image of your daddy"</p><p>"yes, he is" says replied Julia</p><p>Ruby puts Daniel down and see Lizzie, holding Mary coming towards her, "hi aunt Ruby"</p><p>"Hi Lizzie and my goodness that's not…"</p><p>"yes, this is Mary" said Lizzie</p><p>"My goodness, Jules, she's the image of mom"</p><p>"yes, she is" said Julia</p><p>"how are you doing, Lizzie?"</p><p>"I'm doing good just trying to get my first year of college finished"</p><p>"Oh right, you're in college….do you like it?"</p><p>"It's alright…but hard. Just finished my last exam before Christmas"</p><p>"You did great on it, Liz" said Julia</p><p>"I bet you did awesome!" said Ruby</p><p>"Thanks, I'm just glad you're here aunt Ruby and what a hunk you brought along. Does he have a younger brother?"</p><p>Ruby laughs, "oh right, everyone this is Simon…my fiancé"</p><p>"Your fiancé?!" shouted George</p><p>"You're the last person in the world who I thought would ever settle down and get engaged!" said William</p><p>Ruby laughed and show the ring to everyone, "yes and Simon this is…"</p><p>"Wait let me figure it out…uh, Julia, Lizzie, Daniel and Mary and Will, obviously just met, George and Effie, The Brackenreid's, John and Bobby, Henry and Ruth, and Becca and Bianca, but I sadly I don't recognize you two" Simon said as he pointed to Watts and Jack</p><p>"Oh, babe that is Detective Watts and his boyfriend Jack"</p><p>"That explains, Watts sitting on his lap." Simon laughs</p><p>Watts giggles, "just call me Watts, my name is too hard to say."</p><p>"You can still call me, Jack"</p><p>"Alright…uh…Watts what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"It's Llewelyn"</p><p>"I call him, Lou" said Jack</p><p>"Yes, your right, I'll just call you Watts…well anyway nice to meet you both"</p><p>"Likewise" they both replied</p><p>After everyone was done breakfast, Ruth suggested a walk down the path or as she called it Walking in a Winter Wonderland Walk.</p><p>When everyone was ready, Lizzie suggested to use a 2 seated stroller for Mary and Bianca, just in case they fell asleep, which Julia thought was a great idea and Daniel could either walk or William would carry him on his shoulders.</p><p>…..</p><p>The Walking Path; 10:30 am</p><p>As everyone was walking down the Path; Ruby noticed that all the couples such as William and Julia, The Brackenreid's, George and Effie, Henry and Ruth, and Watts and Jack and herself with Simon were all holding hands. She felt bad that Lizzie was pushing the stroller, so she went up to her. "So Lizzie, are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, why?"</p><p>"Just everyone is here with a significant other and your 18 and don't have anyone….that we know of…" Ruby teased</p><p>"Aunt Ruby, I'm fine being single, but…."</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"I don't know….but I have known him for years but I don't know…"</p><p>"You can tell me…I promise I won't tell anyone"</p><p>"I may like John"</p><p>"John…John Brackenreid?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Well, he is quite good looking"</p><p>"Yes, but he has a girlfriend. But I am fine and just want to enjoy Christmas with my family" Lizzie says and runs ahead of the group.</p><p>Julia noticed Lizzie running up farther from the group and was concerned. "Babe, I'm just going to…" William nodded and understood.</p><p>Julia goes up to Ruby, "what did you say to her?"</p><p>"Just ask her if she was alright and she said she was and just wanted to spend a lovely Christmas with the family"</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Strange, because she looked upset from where I was back there"</p><p>"That's why I asked if she was ok, or there was someone in her life…like a boyfriend, but she said she was happy being single"</p><p>"Ok…good enough"</p><p>"Jules, you thought I asked her something else…didn't you?"</p><p>Julia takes a breather, "I thought maybe you were asking her about her imitate life…"</p><p>"You mean her sex life?"</p><p>"Yes…she's an adult but William doesn't know this but during the summer she had a pregnancy scare"</p><p>"What!"</p><p>Everyone stopped and stared at them, "Sorry, Ruby thought she saw…."</p><p>"A bear"</p><p>"No, that's just the Inspector in a fluffy black coat" said Watts</p><p>Everyone laughed</p><p>"Oi, shut up the lot of you"</p><p>"Oh, Thomas" said Margaret as she wrapped her arm around him</p><p>They continued quietly talking, "a pregnancy scare?"</p><p>"Yes, but it was just the flu and the boy she was with was a complete asshole"</p><p>"I see…I wish I was around I would have beaten the crap out of him"</p><p>Julia laughed, "yes, you would"</p><p>Ruby kept staring at Julia and noticed she was quite pale, "Jules, may I ask you something?"</p><p>"I suppose if you have too" Julia said in an annoyed voice</p><p>"Are you pregnant…again?"</p><p>Julia whispers in her ear, "yes, but don't let on…I want to tell William on New Year's Eve. But how did you know"</p><p>"You look the same way when you were pregnant with Daniel" Ruby said in her ear</p><p>Julia agreed, "I am having the same symptoms, maybe I am having another boy"</p><p>"At least I know that your sex life isn't dead with William…even with a 4 and 2 year old" Ruby said with a wink</p><p>Julia laughed, "Ruby"</p><p>They continued walking until Ruth complained she couldn't feel her feet anymore. She asked Henry to call the chef to have him prepare a pot of hot chocolate, which everyone enjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. George & Effie aka Geffie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ski Resort; 6:30 pm, Christmas Eve</p><p>As everyone finished dinner and put away their dishes for the chef to clean off and set out the desserts, Ruth said "everyone it's secret Santa time, so sit down on the couch by the tree while I hand out the gifts."</p><p>William picked up Mary, while Julia picked up Daniel and sat on the couch with the kids on their laps. Becca on the floor with Bianca, Lizzie sitting on the lazy boy while vlogging for her 25 days of vlogmas on YouTube. George, Effie, John, Bobby, The Brackenreid's, Henry, Watts and Jack all sat on the other big couch, waiting for their gift.</p><p>"ok since everyone is sitting down, I'll grab one gift and that person opens it and has to guess who got it for them and then that person gets their gift and guesses and so on, does that make sense?"</p><p>"It makes sense" says everybody</p><p>"Ok, sadly since, it's just co-workers, the kids, Ruby and Simon got here this morning, they won't be apart of it…"</p><p>"It's ok, Ruth, we just like to see what everyone got from their secret Santa"</p><p>"Good, ok" Ruth turns to the tree and looks for a present, "oh here's one for Watts" she hands it to him.</p><p>"Thank you" he says and opens it, "oh my gosh"</p><p>"What is it?" everyone ask</p><p>"It's a watch I have been wanting for the last year. I was saving money to buy one for boxing day. But I only told two people and that was Will and Jules…so I'm going to guess Jules?"</p><p>"Yes" Julia laughs and gets up putting Daniel on her hip and gives him a hug, "your welcome, Merry Christmas. Is it the right one?"</p><p>"I love it, thank you"</p><p>Julia sits back down and puts Daniel on the couch between her and William, when Ruth gives her, her secret Santa gift.</p><p>"Here, Julia"</p><p>"Thanks, Ruth" she says and unwraps, opens the small rectangle gift and gasps.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful. It's a pandora bracelet"</p><p>"Wow that's beautiful, what charms does it have?" asked everyone</p><p>"it has the flag of Prague, a badge, 21 meaning the day of my birthday, my birthstone, the Eiffel Tower, and a mom and wife charm. Thank you, secret Santa"</p><p>"Now, Julia, who do you think your secret Santa is?" asked Ruth</p><p>"Oh right…uh…well I have only told a 4 people I had been to Prague when I was in my early 20's and Lizzie was the age 4-6…so maybe?"</p><p>Lizzie laughs, "no mom not me, wasn't part of secret Santa"</p><p>"Right…ok, uh Will?"</p><p>William shakes his head, "no, babe?"</p><p>"Ok, not Lizzie, not Will…so I'm guessing Becca" she says and points to Rebecca</p><p>Becca laughs, "yes, and your welcome"</p><p>"Ok, Becca your next and your gift is right beside you" said Ruth</p><p>"Oh small gift, hopefully jewelry?"</p><p>"Mama, help?" said Bianca</p><p>"Yes, you may. Pull that piece"</p><p>Bianca pulls the wrapper off and got the present opened, "oh this is beautiful. It's a necklace and earring set. Thank you, secret Santa and I believe this necklace is from…Will"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"I can tell by the writing of my name on the tag"</p><p>"well your welcome, Becca and it's my turn…"</p><p>Becca sees his gift hands it to him.</p><p>"Well let's see who its from by the tag….uh can't tell by the writing"</p><p>William opens his gift and sees the box and gasps, "oh my this is the helmet I wanted…and I only told two people and those two were Julia and Watts…so I'm guessing Watts"</p><p>Watts smiles "your welcome"</p><p>"Well since Watts already got his gift, I'll choose the next gift"</p><p>She grabs a gift for Margaret and hands it to turn which was a collection of bathroom stuff, like bath bombs, hand lotion, soaps, slippers and candles with a box of chocolates.</p><p>"That all we need is more woman décor in the bloody bathroom" gruff Brackenreid</p><p>"Oh Thomas. Well thank you, secret Santa and I'm going to guess Becca?'</p><p>"Yes, your welcome Margaret"</p><p>"Again, I will choose the next gift…and it's for Jack"</p><p>Jack opened it and it was a pair of Air Pods, "wow thanks secret Santa and I'm guessing Thomas?"</p><p>"No…"</p><p>"So, Mrs. Brackenreid"</p><p>"Yes, your welcome"</p><p>"Oh boy, I'll get the next gift, which is for Thomas"</p><p>Thomas opens his gift and it was an iPad, "oh my gosh, and thanks George"</p><p>Everyone laughed, "how did you know, Tom?"</p><p>"I saw you show Murdoch and Ogden a week ago showing them, from the flyer, buglugs"</p><p>"well, you welcome sir"</p><p>George gets up to get his gift, that was hidden behind the tree and it was a guitar.</p><p>"Wow, thanks, Jack"</p><p>Jack laughed, "how?"</p><p>"Watts is the only person, who knew I wanted for Christmas"</p><p>"Well that's just leaves you, Effie"</p><p>Ruth grabs her gift and hands it to her.</p><p>Effie begins opening her gift which was a regular box and opens it and sees another small box in it and unwrapped it. She keeps doing this 5 times until she got a box and unwraps it and sees it a ring box. She opens it and gasps and sees George getting on his knee and begins crying.</p><p>Everyone gasps</p><p>"Effie, from the moment we met…well we didn't get off to a good start and blackmailed each other and I vowed I never wanted to see you ever again."</p><p>"Getting off the subject, George" William says</p><p>"Right…after you helped with a case and encouraged me to continue my writing and publish it and began dating, well here we are and I couldn't be more in love with you. So Effie Newsome, will you marry me?"</p><p>"YES! YES! I will!" He puts the ring on her finger and he kisses</p><p>Everyone gets up and congratulates them.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, we have so many things to do this year coming up, like planning the wedding" Ruth said with excitement</p><p>"Ruth, I just got engaged, 5 seconds ago, let me enjoy this"</p><p>After the secret Santa was over, everyone enjoyed a slice of peppermint cheesecake, while the kids opened one gift from their parents, which was all matching Christmas pajamas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ski Resort; 9:00 am, Christmas Day</p><p>It was Christmas morning, everyone except the older kids were up, so the younger children opened their stockings, while the adults had a cup of coffee or helped Thomas into his Santa suit.</p><p>"Why do I have to bloody wearing this?"</p><p>"Oh Thomas, you play great at Santa, and Daniel, Mary and Bianca, absolutely love it"</p><p>"Fine…but you owe me"</p><p>"Yes, Santa, I've been such a naughty girl. You might need to punish me" Margaret says seductively</p><p>They both giggle and kiss</p><p>"OMG! Mom, Dad, can you guys get a room?" says John and Bobby</p><p>"Later, we will, but right now come on, everyone is waiting to open up their presents"</p><p>They go into the seating room, where John and Bobby see Lizzie.</p><p>"Uhh…good morning, Lizzie…uhh Merry Christmas. Your pajamas are cute" says John, who begins sweating</p><p>"Uh, thanks, Merry Christmas, and were wearing the same kind of pajamas" Lizzie laughs</p><p>"Real smooth" whispers Bobby to John</p><p>"Okay, everyone here…" Ruth looks all around, "great, now older children you get to open your stockings, while we have a treat for the little ones"</p><p>"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas"</p><p>"Oh, look its Santa!"</p><p>"Sana, mommy, daddy!" says Mary</p><p>William and Julia laugh, "yes"</p><p>"Why are you here Santa? You should be at the North Pole, making my presents for next Christmas" Daniel said</p><p>Everyone laughed</p><p>"Well, Daniel, I was on my home and noticed in the sleigh, I forgot to deliver these presents for you, your little sister, and little Bianca"</p><p>"Oh!" Daniel says as Santa aka Thomas hands him a huge gift</p><p>"Here, Santa, allow me to help, Dan with it" says William</p><p>He reaches back in the bag and pulls out another same size gift for Mary and hands it to her and Julia, and then reaches in the bag again, grabs and hands Bianca one as well.</p><p>"Okay, that's the presents, I need to be going now! Make sure you take good care of your presents and I better see you on the nice list, next year."</p><p>"I will, don't worry, Santa"</p><p>"Ok, Merry Christmas, I got to go before Rudolph eats all the carrots in the kitchen. Ho, Ho, Ho!"</p><p>"Bye, Santa!" says Everyone</p><p>"Let's see what the little ones got!"</p><p>They all open their gifts and each get a sleigh of different color; Daniel, blue, Mary, pink and Bianca, purple.</p><p>"Thank you, Sana!" says Mary, "look, mama, dadda, sled"</p><p>"Yes, you must have been a very good girl" said Julia</p><p>"If you 3 are good for the rest of the morning, we'll maybe give these sleighs a test run and go down the little hill." Says William</p><p>"Yay!" Daniel, Mary and Bianca all say</p><p>Thomas comes out of the room, "ok, I'm back"</p><p>"Papa Tom, look what Santa, brought me" says Daniel</p><p>"Wow, that's awesome"</p><p>"Ok, now Tom is here we can open all the gifts" says Ruth and begins handing everyone their gifts.</p><p>William, a watch and new sweater from Julia, and book of dad jokes from Lizzie, Daniel and Mary, and a Kuma Sutra from Ruby and Simon.</p><p>Julia, a family ring from William, a collage of pictures in a frame from Lizzie, and a pair of earrings from Daniel and Mary and lingerie from Ruby and Simon.</p><p>Thomas, an iPad from Margaret and a bottle of scotch from John and Bobby.</p><p>George, a book from Effie, but just getting engaged was the best present ever.</p><p>Henry, an embroidery sweater from Ruth that said "Henny Penny"</p><p>Watts, already got the bird, but got a turtle dove ornament, a home-made chicken dinner or a French hen dinner, and this morning four tweets on Twitter from Jack saying how much he loves Lou.</p><p>Margaret, a beautiful necklace from Thomas, and tickets to the Nutcracker from John and Bobby.</p><p>Ruby, a cardigan from Julia, a scarf from William and a Starbucks gift card from Lizzie, Daniel and Mary, and a laptop from Simon.</p><p>Simon, a watch from Ruby</p><p>Ruth, a dress from her Henny.</p><p>Jack, a gold promise ring from Watts.</p><p>Becca, a scarf, hat and mittens from Bianca.</p><p>Effie, a stationary set, with a journal and a new pen from George.</p><p>John, a new iPad from Margaret and a snowmobile and helmet from Thomas and Bobby.</p><p>Bobby, a new iPad from Margaret and a pair of headphones and iPod from Thomas and John.</p><p>Lizzie, a new iPhone and iPhone case from William and Julia, and pandora bracelet from Daniel and Mary.</p><p>The little ones got the usual stuff, coloring books, crayons, clothes which they didn't want, dolls, teddy bears and an iPad to all share.</p><p>After all the presents were opened, everyone put their presents away in their rooms and had breakfast.</p><p>…..</p><p>Ski Resort; 11:30 am, Christmas day</p><p>After breakfast was done, Ruth says, "ok, everyone, put your dishes in the dirty dishes tray area and go and get your outdoor clothes on and let's go outside, for either, skating, which I'll be doing, sledding down the hill, or a ride on John's snowmobile."</p><p>"Sounds great" says everyone as they put away their dishes and go and get ready for outside time.</p><p>…..</p><p>Ski Resort, Outside; 12:30 pm, Christmas Day</p><p>When everyone got outside, John offered everyone a ride on the snowmobile, since Ruth had lots of helmets. John took Bobby first, which didn't please Margaret, but then Margaret went for a ride and when they came back, she asked to see Thomas inside for a few minutes. When they got back outside their hair and clothes were all wrinkled and out of place.</p><p>William, and Becca took the little ones sledding on the hill, while everyone else went skating.</p><p>George and Effie decided to go for a stroll down the path with Henry being the 3rd wheel.</p><p>Julia takes a break from skating and sits on the bench, when Ruby sits down beside her, "so Jules, when are you going to tell Will your pregnant again?"</p><p>"Shhh….Ruby. Tonight I will, I just want to enjoy this day. Plus if Will finds out right now, he'll become the overprotected husband and would tell me to take to just watch the fun"</p><p>"Ah, yes, I remember how overprotective he was when you were pregnant with Daniel"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Ruth then skates over to them, "so girls what are you gossiping about!? Is it totally obvious the Brackenreid's didn't have a fight when they came out a few minutes ago?"</p><p>"Yes, we knew it Ruth. It was so obvious"</p><p>"So…what are you talking about?"</p><p>Julia smiles, "I'm pregnant again…but Will doesn't know yet. Only people who know is Lizzie, Daniel, Mary, which I was surprised that they could keep a secret. George and Effie cause they saw me get sick the other day and Tom and Margaret"</p><p>"And I just found out yesterday" said Ruby</p><p>"That's amazing, Jules…how far…" she asks while looking at her stomach</p><p>"Well, at first, I thought maybe 10 weeks, but before coming up here, I found out I am 16 weeks"</p><p>"16 WEEKS!" Ruby and Ruth said out loud</p><p>"Shhh…I just didn't realize I missed 4 periods since I have been so stressed from work"</p><p>"When did you conceive?" Ruby asks</p><p>"Ruby! Seriously?" Julia asks</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Labor Day Weekend, during George and Effie's bbq…." Julia says embarrassed</p><p>"Please tell me you didn't on their bed?" Ruby says with a disgust face</p><p>"No of course not….in the tall bushes, by Effie's garden" she said with more embarrassment</p><p>Both Ruby and Ruth laughed</p><p>"Just please don't say anything…I want to tell him during game time"</p><p>"Our lips are sealed"</p><p>Afterwards everyone went inside for snacks and to get ready for dinner time.</p><p>….</p><p>Ski Resort; 8:00 pm, Christmas Day, Game Time</p><p>After dinner, and the little ones were in bed, it was game time, which everyone was looking forward too. The first game they played was How Well You Know Your Partner, William and Julia won, and got a free gift card to Starbucks. The next game they played was Clue, which Margaret won and she won a gift card to Bath &amp; Body Works.</p><p>"Ok, we have 2 more games to play, which are Hearing things, and Family Feud, which one do you guys want to play?"</p><p>"Hearing Things" everybody said</p><p>"Ok, since Will and Julia won the first game, you can do the first round of the game. Who wants to do the talking and who wants the headphones?"</p><p>"I'll talk" said Julia</p><p>"I guess, I'll do the headphones"</p><p>"Ok, you guys ready?"</p><p>"Ready" they both said</p><p>"Ok, go"</p><p>Julia picks up a card, and says the line, "I am"</p><p>"I am" William repeats</p><p>"Going shopping"</p><p>"Going shopping" William repeats</p><p>Julia grabs another card, "the clothes"</p><p>"the clothes"</p><p>"Are in the dryer"</p><p>"Are in the dryer" William repeats</p><p>Julia picks up another card, but knew it was the perfect time to announce the news, "I am"</p><p>"I am"</p><p>"pregnant, again"</p><p>"pregnant, again"</p><p>Julia waits for his reaction but didn't really think, while everyone gasped</p><p>"Wait…are you?"</p><p>Julia nodded and he picks her up and spins her around the room and they kiss.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I am 16 weeks, sure. Just found out before we got here"</p><p>They kiss again and she shows the ultrasound photo to everyone, and started making bets on the due date and gender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Can't Fight these Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie's Room; 9:30 am, Boxing Day</p><p>Lizzie is in bed and wakes up; she was so happy that she got a separate room across from her parents. She gets up, puts on her fuzzy slippers and does her normal bathroom routine before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>As she heads to the breakfast table she runs into John, "oh, sorry John, I di…" he stops her, "it's ok, its my fault, got distracted by a text from Jenny."</p><p>"Ah, the girlfriend"</p><p>"Actually…ex-girlfriend"</p><p>She wanted to smile, but put on a sad face, "oh, no what happened?" in a fake sad voice</p><p>"Wanted different things…she wanted me to go to the same college as her, which didn't happen. She wanted to get married, even though we only dated 9 months and she didn't want children."</p><p>"And, you want all that, except marriage?"</p><p>"Oh, I do want to get married, but I'm only 19, maybe in a few years when I meet the right girl, and I want children"</p><p>She places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, things didn't go well"</p><p>He touches her hand and caresses it and looks at her, "thank you"</p><p>They continued looking at each other until, Daniel interrupted them asking Lizzie if she wanted cereal for breakfast.</p><p>She said, "no, thanks, I'm going to have a hot chocolate instead"</p><p>"I'll have the same, in fact I'll make us both a hot chocolate" John says</p><p>"Thanks, John"</p><p>After the hot chocolate is made, John hands a mug to Lizzie, and notices the mug's words on it, Snow Cutie.</p><p>"Nice choice for the mug, John"</p><p>"I agree" he says and slightly touches her hand, before heading to the couch.</p><p>…</p><p>The Path; 12:30 pm, December 27</p><p>Lizzie needed to get away from everyone and decided she would take a walk down the path; she loved how the snowflakes were falling, and it made her feel so relaxed. She was so in the moment she didn't even hear John coming up from behind her.</p><p>"Lizzie?"</p><p>She gasped, "oh, John, you scared me"</p><p>"I'm sorry, are you alright? Your mom was concerned for you."</p><p>"Yes, just was getting sick of leftovers, and I am thinking of staying here instead of going to New York."</p><p>"Why? You were looking so forward to your trip"</p><p>"Something is keeping me here, something I have strong feelings about and hope they feel the same about me."</p><p>John grabs her hand, "I do care about you, Lizzie."</p><p>She looks at him with a smile, "you do?"</p><p>"Does this prove it?" he says and grabs her face in his hands and they kiss passionately</p><p>They continued kissing until they hear Lizzie's phone ringing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, its Alexa, I need to tell her I won't be going to New York with her"</p><p>"No problem, I'll head back to the resort and tell your mom that your fine"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>He squeezes her hand and heads back.</p><p>She talked to Alexa, who was very disappointed that she wasn't going, and Lizzie told her there was a good reason, but she would tell her in the New Year.</p><p>…..</p><p>Lizzie's Room; 1:30 am, December 31</p><p>Lizzie kept on tossing and turning, but couldn't stop smiling. Ever since John first kissed her, they have been sneaking off and having romantic moments. But she always had to come with an excuse, that either her friends were calling her, her boss, or her professors. She turned to the side table and reached for her phone and wondered if he was awake. She got up and walked to the door and opened it and there he was standing outside her door.</p><p>"Jo…"</p><p>He puts his finger to her lips and shh her, leans in and kisses her and she kisses back. He closes the door and leads her to the bed as she grabs the hem on his pajama top and lifts it up over his head and tosses it to the floor. He looks at her and she nods and they fall back on the bed kissing passionately.</p><p>….</p><p>Lizzie's Room; 7:30 am, December 31</p><p>Lizzie wakes up naked skin to skin with John and looks at him; he was still sleeping but looked so adorable sleeping. She caressed his cheek and kissed it; he stirred and looked at her.</p><p>"Morning" he says with a smile</p><p>"Morning" she says and kisses him</p><p>He looks at her and says, "do you regret what we did?"</p><p>She shakes her head, "no, it was amazing and wonderful"</p><p>He smiles, "ok, but I'm concerned that you might have gotten pregnant"</p><p>Lizzie laughs, "oh, don't worry, I'm on the pill"</p><p>"Ok, good" he says and kisses her again, "I should get back to my room before everyone wakes up"</p><p>Lizzie grabs his face, "good idea" she kisses him.</p><p>He gets out of bed and Lizzie can't help but check out his cute butt. He bends down and puts on his pajamas and heads out the door but runs into Ruby.</p><p>"Oh, Ruby, uhh"</p><p>Ruby smiles, "my lips are sealed"</p><p>"Thank you" he says and heads to his room</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ski Resort; 9:30 am, New Year's Eve</p><p>Lizzie wakes up to the smell of bacon, eggs and french toast with a smile on her face. She wondered if it was a dream but she looked under the covers and saw her naked body. She got up and grabbed her pajamas and put them on the bed, grabbed her phone and sent a text to John to see if he was awake.</p><p>To: John</p><p>Hey r u awake?</p><p>She put on her sports bra, then her pajama top on, when she got a text back.</p><p>From: John</p><p>Hey, good morning beautiful, and yes been awake. Waiting for you in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>To: John</p><p>Good morning, sexy. Thank you, just getting my pajamas back on.</p><p>From: John</p><p>See u in 2.</p><p>Lizzie puts on her slippers and heads to the kitchen where she is greeted by John with the hot chocolate.</p><p>"Thank you" she says and looks around to make sure no one was looking and gives him a kiss.</p><p>She then heads for the couch to check out her emails and texts on her phone. She hits down and looks at some texts from her friends, who were showing off their hotel suite and pictures of their shopping trip. That's when Lizzie looks up and sees Ruby winking and smiling at her, and she was confused but then looked at John, who was talking with his mom, so she decided to send a text.</p><p>To: John</p><p>Did you tell my aunt Ruby about us?</p><p>She continued looking at her friend's pictures when she got a text back.</p><p>From: John</p><p>Your aunt caught me coming out of the room this morning, but swore she wouldn't say anything.</p><p>To: John</p><p>Are we official?</p><p>After sending that text, her hands started shaking and couldn't believe what she just did, but then got a text.</p><p>From: John</p><p>We are official, babe.</p><p>She smiles and looks up and sees him smiling at her and she smiles back, when Julia asked her "Lizzie, you are so glowing and so very happy this morning. Something you want to tell us?"</p><p>"Uhh" she looks at John and waves him over, "yes, mom, dad, Margaret and Tom, you might want to sit down"</p><p>John comes over and links hands with her, "John and I are dating"</p><p>William eyes just burst, but Julia and Ruby just scream from being so happy. Margaret and Tom grabbed John and asked "are you sure about this, son?"</p><p>John nods, "I am"</p><p>"Well, then son were happy for you. Also treat her the well or you will have Murdoch to deal with"</p><p>John laughs, "yes, dad, I know"</p><p>…..</p><p>Ski Resort; 11:30 pm, New Year's Eve</p><p>Everyone was enjoying the party; Julia and Becca put the little ones down 2 hours ago, but kept on checking on them. Bobby was so tired and went to bed as well. Lizzie and John were playing a card game, when he gave her a present, a heart shaped necklace. William and Julia kept trying to see if they could feel the baby, but no success.</p><p>It was 11:45 and Ruth suggested a quick game of charades; first round John and lizzie won. Second round Ruby and Simon, but they didn't have time for 3rd round since it was 11:55 pm. Ruth got champagne for everyone and sparkling juice for Julia, when they all began counting down.</p><p>"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"</p><p>Everyone began kissing their significant other from William and Julia, Tom and Margaret, George and Effie, Watts and Jack, Henry and Ruth, Ruby and Simon, and Lizzie and John. Becca feeling left out began kissing her arm, so Julia went to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Ruth shouted out a wonderful idea, "everyone what is your new year's resolution?"</p><p>William, "to stop, looking in the past and look forward to the future" he says as he rubs Julia's stomach</p><p>Julia, "to be my best self, and look forward to see this baby"</p><p>Tom, "to stop being a gruff" Margaret laughs, "like that will ever happen. Mine is to read more books."</p><p>George, 'to get married and finish my book."</p><p>Watts, "to not be afraid of who I am"</p><p>Jack, "to experience life is glorious ways"</p><p>Henry, "to get a promotion" Everyone laughs, "if you do your job right, buglugs, then you will" said Tom</p><p>Ruth, "to design and make my own clothes"</p><p>Lizzie, "just enjoy life, and finish college. Also be happy with John"</p><p>John, "to enjoy the future and embrace it"</p><p>Effie, "to get married"</p><p>Ruby and Simon, "that's us both, just to get married and settle down"</p><p>Everyone enjoyed the rest of the party till 1:30 am; Lizzie and John sneaked into her room again, Julia fell asleep on the couch and William carried her bridal style and cuddle with him, placing a hand on her belly. The rest stayed up for another hour or until sunrise, but had massive hangovers the next morning.</p><p>When it was time to leave for home, everyone decided that they would make this a tradition and have Christmas at the ski resort, every year. Which Ruth was so happy about and decided to already plan 2020 Christmas, which made everyone leave immediately.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>